


Episode 4 – The Maze

by Wodric



Series: He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust [4]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, MOTU, Masters of the Universe & Related Fandoms, Masters of the Universe (1987), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Oedipal Issues, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: Episode’s Summary:A ship, sent by the king, arrives to the Castle with reinforcements and picks Marlena and Adam. They return to the Royal Palace. Teela stays in the Castle Grayskull.Adora is happy to see Adam back. She shows him that she and Glimmer just discovered a net of secret passages in the Royal Palace. They go to the passages and see that they can look to several chambers through the mirrors.Together the twins see Marlena and Randor making love. That same night Adam, distressed, goes to the queen’s chambers.The next morning Adora visits her brother. The queen arrives and catches them again.





	Episode 4 – The Maze

He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust

Episode 4 – The Maze

The ship was old, built long before the Great Unrest.

Few people really knew how it worked. Much of the knowledge had been lost on those years of the turbulence. Duncan, the man-at-arms, said once that the humans could recover the technology. It was all about science and scientifically progress. The wiseman Orko disagreed. He claimed that the ships travelled in the air and in the space due to powerful magic. Only the study of deep magic could bring the knowledge back.

There was an intense intellectual dispute among the members of the council of Elders of Eternia about the theme, causing deep unrest among its members. The prince thought that both men were talking about the same thing, just giving it different names. One called it energy, the other magic.

The truth is that a huge ship like this, where Adam travelled with his mother, was most of it in a total darkness, just because there was no wiseman, wizard or technician that had the knowledge to work on the maintenance of the lighting system. The ship was big enough to carry the Legion that was sent to reinforce Castle Grayskull defenses, but the warriors had to travel in the huge cargo hold at the light of the torches and bonfires, and the heavy smoke only served to undermine the already inefficient air sealing system that no one knew to fix.

The ramps than gave access to the cargo hold were all down and opened to allow a quicker ventilation of the ship. They had been closed for hours to transport an entire legion of five thousand warriors with all their equipment and battle cats inside the cargo hold, from their barracks in Eternos to the Castle Grayskull. The crew was still cleaning the mess made by the battle cats.

The prince considered unwise to move the Legion. Skeletor wasn’t really attacking hard Castle Grayskull, he was just testing its defenses and king Randor’s reactions.

Adam was seated in the bridge, in a bench near his mother, behind the pilot’s chair. The warrior Champ Clamp was piloting and Man-at-Arms was in the co-pilot’s seat. They had been sent to the Castle with the only mission to retrieve the queen and the crown prince. And the prince was exhausted, after more than sixteen hours planning and organizing the defense of the Castle with the Sorceress, the Queen, Teela, Man-at-Arms, Champ Clamp and the warrior Fisto, the Legion commander sent by the king.

When it was time to leave, Adam saw Man-at-Arms kissing passionately the Sorceress, with his hands taking some liberties, while at their side their daughter Teela looked away, embarrassed but with a smile of contentment in her face. Seeing that family scene was odd for Adam, he still had some strong recent memories of the intimate details of the Sorceress’ naked lustful body.

The loud buzz of the engines was as annoying as monotonous, and the low velocity of the ship, due to the ramps being opened, meant that they would take their time before arriving to the capital.

Adam’s head was heavy, is eyelashes weighed more than the all ship. So he finally closed his eyes, falling into an uncomfortable and irregular sleep just to woke when the ship landed violently near the gates of the Royal Palace.

His head had fallen to his side and his face had landed on his mother’s shoulder. She was also exhausted and asleep, with her head toppled against his son. If the warrior Champ Clamp or Man-at-Arms had seen them, they were giving a tender family image. The problem is that Adam, in his sleep, had introduced his left hand in his mother’s tunic, trough the cleavage, and was resting there, cupping her right breast.

He removed his hand, hopping that the pilot and co-pilot were still too absorbed in their piloting tasks. The queen launched her son a disapproving look, stood up and tried to make her appearance more royal.

***

His sister was waiting for them with an escort of twelve royal guards.

Even if it was to be a semi-ceremonial arrival, the queen was returning with the Crown Prince to the capital after a pilgrimage to the Castle Grayskull, Adora just couldn’t avoid to destroy any protocol.

The young princess jumped to his brother’s arms catching him almost by surprise, filling him with hugs and kisses all over his face with such an intensity that Adam had a hard time to respond. He just laugh with her attack and gave some kissed back while he couldn’t avoid to sense her perky breasts against his chest and arms, and the warm, salty taste of her saliva all spread all over his face by her wet kisses.

Then, she abandoned him as quickly has she jumped, to launch herself against her mother’s embrace, giving her the same treatment that she had given to him while her long blond hair was flying all around like a pennant on the wind.

Adam hold the two ladies by their waists while looking to them. Adora was about the same height as her mother. For some reason he saw that their breasts were pressed against each other. And he imagined being in the middle. His penis stirred at the thought.

“Uau, mom!” Adora said in a low tone… “You should compose yourself… your right boob is almost popping out!”

It was. Her right nipple was clearly visible to Adam. If it wasn’t Adora’s embrace, Man-at-Arms, Champ Clamp and the royal guards would have a vision of the queen to remember.

Queen Marlena’s face was as red as her hair. She looked furious to Adam, even if she knew that she wasn’t totally innocent in the affair. She composed her green tunic better, using the cover that Adora could give to her and then she tried to smile to her daughter. It was an embarrassed smile.

The king was waiting for them in the throne room, with his most important advisers, in a war council. Orko was there. Adam was surprised to see prince Keldor, the king’s brother. Randor embraced formally his wife and son when they arrived and pronounced some formal welcome words.

The reunion continued, now with the new information delivered by the prince and the queen. New measures were taken, and the priority was to find Skeletor’s main base of operations. Agents were sent to all the kingdoms of the planet to collect further intelligence.

When the war council was dismissed Adam excused himself and made his way to his chambers.

***

His sister arrived like a storm.

“What are you doing?”

“It is late! What do you think I am doing? I will take a shower and I am going to sleep!”

“Sleep? We don’t see each other all these days and you are going to sleep? No way…”

“Adora, I am tired… the voyage… the council took four hours!” he complained.

“Nonsense! You must see what I and Glimmer found!”

“Not now, Adora…” he even tried to say.

“A secret passage!” she ignored him completely, “come…” she pulled him by his arm and dragged him out of his chambers.

“Only Glimmer and I know about this. We didn’t said anything to no one… not even to Bow!”

Mentally Adam shrugged. He had to go. Adora wouldn’t allow him to sleep. Sometimes the things needed to be on her way.

He followed her trough the Palace corridors. They passed by royal guards in their standing position, footmen and maids. Adam saluted them, but Adora ignored them in her hurry.

Behind her, Adam understood why so often the footmen and the maids looked strangely and disapprovingly to his sister:

Her white skirt was short. Too short allowing anyone to enjoy the beauty of her long slim legs and her bare small feet. On her back, the bottom of her bum would be perfectly visible if she wouldn’t use underwear. Her underwear was as white as the skirt and even more devoid of fabric. Her top, with the same color, was made of a thin fabric, pushed up to cover her bouncing breasts, leaving bare naked her shoulders and back. No underwear there. It was all too skimpy, too much skin, even if they weren’t leaving the palace.

The prince used his free hand to rearrange his penis position inside his recently worn pants.

Adora chose a door and they entered in a room. It was dark inside and Adam crushed against his sister. He took advantage of it and let his free hand roam on her smooth skin.

“Wait!” she said while she closed the door.

One of her hands begun to search for something. In his vivid imagination, Adam thought that she was searching for his penis, but no, there was a light switch in the wall at the level of his waist.

She activated it and the room was filled with a dim light. It was just a small storeroom, filled with piles of wood brown furniture, and lots of epic paintings leaned against the wall.

Adam embraced his sister from behind, massaged her breasts above the top and pulled it down to feel her skin and play with her nipples while pulled her against him and kissed her shoulder.

“Missed me?” he asked.

She giggled, fled from him, pulled her top up to cover her breasts again and smiled to him.

“You know… when we got here, Glimmer made exactly the same that you did now… and I run away from her… here… between the furniture… Glimmer pursued me…”

Adam followed her between the piles of furniture. There were chairs and tables, old wardrobes and writing desks. All in a mess.

“Like you are pursuing now…” she taunted.

“What were you doing here on the first place?”

“We were running on the corridors. I had said to her that if she would catch me, she could play with my breasts. We had never done it before…”

Adam followed her in that wooden labyrinth and bent down to pass under a strange piece of furniture. On a tight space, near the wall, with furniture all around, was her sister, smiling and waiting for him.

He moved quickly and pushed her top down again. Her breast breath freely and shook graciously. It was just to annoy her.

“No… wait…”

Adora was facing him and pushed the wall panel with the buttocks. A “click” was audible. And the panel moved in.

“A secret passage! We discovered a secret passage…”

The prince was so stunned that he didn’t even noticed that she had covered her breasts again.

“Where does it lead?” he asked.

“It is a maze. A labyrinth! We just explored some parts.”

“Did you discovered other entries?”

“Not yet. Come… you need to see something…”

“We have light there?”

“There are holes on the top… it doesn’t allow much light… but is enough for us to move…”

Adam followed her again.

“Close the entry,” she said “it is easy to open from inside. Come… you will like this…”

The prince thought in the last time that a woman had said to him that he would like it… he just followed her into a narrow corridor scarcely illuminated. It was so narrow that two people had difficulty passing each other.

And it was a maze. With recesses, curves and intersections. In the first intersection they turned right. On the second they went straight away, on the third they turned left.

“How come are you oriented here?”

“You will see… and I already begin to know the place.”

She stopped in a corridor recess, wide enough that they could nest, facing each other.

Another push and another “clic”, and Adora slid a wooden panel.

It was like opening a window. But it wasn’t a window to the outside. It was a window that allowed them to see directly to his mother’s chambers.

“We are behind the mirror in our mother’s chambers” said Adam.

“Yes… father’s chambers are in the next recess. On the other side are mine and yours.”

“Someone is using this maze to spy on us.”

“I don’t think so, Adam,” Adora whispered, “this is quite old and many of the woodem panels were full dust and cobwebs. Others have the hinges rusted and make too much noise when we move them.”

While Adam considered his sister’s words, their mother entered in her bedroom. She was alone and came from her bath, with a towel around her body, like a tiny dress, and other wrapped around her wet hair.

A moment later Lady Edwina, one of the queen maids, followed her to the room, and they talked briefly. Apparently, the queen dismissed her maid. The young woman made an annoyed face followed by a small bow and withdrew. Lady Edwina was the daughter of a cousin to King Randor, but the queen only tolerated her as a maid to please a request from her girl’s father.

“We can’t hear them!” said Adam.

“We can, we need to remove this tampion, slowly so they don’t hear us. Then we need to speak low. Once Glimmer giggled and in one room they almost heard her.”

Adora’s hand wen to the tampion and moved it slowly. It was just a cork lid that closed a small hole.

In the queen’s chambers, Marlena let the towel fall in the bed and totally naked approached the mirror with her hands drying her red hair with the other towel. The twins could see their mother on the other side of the mirror. She was less than two steps away. She begun to sang softly and song that Adam didn’t fully recognized. For a moment it seemed a traditional folk song from Bright Moon, his mother’s homeland.

While she was facing them, unaware of their voyeurism, she rubbed her hair with the towel and her breasts bounced with each movement of her hands. Adam already had seen her naked but he couldn’t get used to it. His heart pumped immediately more blood to his man tool and it inflated it in the same measure of his desire.

But the recesses was too small to hide his erection. The twins were close, their bodies touching and Adora was immediately aware of his manhood pressed against her belly. There was no way to avoid it.

“You have an erection… again…” she murmured near his hear.

He muffled a moan when she pressed her body against him.

“You like to see our mother naked…”

She turned around and her ass undulated against him. He embraced her from behind, pushed again her top down, cupped he breasts and planted a kiss on her shoulder. It was her time to muffled a moan.

“Marlena” they heard so clearly that they were almost taken by surprise.

The king entered in the queen’s bedroom and saw her looking to him through the mirror’s reflection. He approached her with a soft smile in his lips.

“For the Gods of Eternia! You are so beautiful!” Randor embraced his wife from behind and took both of her breasts with his hands, cupping them, and kissing her shoulder, like if he was seeing the twins on the other side and was playing the mirror game.

With a movement Randor let his rope fall on the floor and intensified his movements.

“I missed you…”

Marlena closed her eyes and throwed her head back, abandoning herself to her husband caressed.

On the other side of the mirror, Adora did the same to her brother.

The king’s right hand left the breast and moved down, still with her eyes closed Marlena spread immediately her legs, she already knew her husband’s intentions. And she needed some relief.

Her daughter made the same, the only difference was that she had her eyes wide opened to study her mother’s movements. The mirror game was not perfect, Adam had to remove her skirt and her petite thong. But soon he was doing the same that his father: caressing the sex of the women in his arms.

“Did Glimmer did this to you?” he whispered in her hear.

“No… you are the first touching me down there…” she moan. Their parent only didn’t heard her because Marlena was also moaning.

The prince looked to the mirror. For some unknown reason he felt jealous of his father’s actions. Not that the king was doing something that Adam never did. But he imagined that soon they would be on the queen’s bed… and there was no taboo or any other deterrent on their relation.

He also had to be more tender than his father. Adora wasn’t an experienced woman. His fingers found a hindrance that their mother didn’t had. Her hymen was still intact.

The prince had been a good student. He knew how to please his sister. And apparently the king also wasn’t a newcomer. Marlena moaned and Adora mirrored her. They thrusted their hips against the men behind them. And danced, buttocks against their erections. Sometimes taunting them, others just trying to escape to the pleasure that their hands were giving to them. The young prince understood that his sister Adora would reach first the orgasm. He moved his free hand from her breast to her mouth. Adora wanted to scream but he prevented that any sound would reach the queen’s chambers. Her teeth found the flesh of his fingers and bit into him. Then her body begun to shake. He just held her lovingly while he saw her mother reaching her own climax. He already knew that expression that she did when she was close.

Adora lost her strength in her legs. Adam held her against his strong body. The waves of the sudden burst and rush through her entire body were leaving her. It was time to leave, he picked her up and carried her. She laid his head on his shoulder and fell asleep like a little girl. The prince looked one last time to the mirror to see his mother leading his father to the bed. She felt on the bed one her back and received him in her arms. The last image that Adam saw when he closed the wood panel was his father penetrating her while Marlena moaned.

It was difficult to return to the storeroom in the maze with his twin sister in his arms. On the storeroom he dressed her before leaving to the palace corridors. When he arrived to the princess chambers, he saw Glimmer sleeping in the bed. She didn’t had much more clothes than Adora, and he didn’t woke her. He just gently put Adora on her bed and snuggled her, like he could put a baby on the crib. When he leaved the bedroom he saw the two young females spooning their bodies in their sleep.

***

His sister could be satisfied but his desire was still awake. He got back to his chambers, changed his clothes and dresses just the loin-cloth that he used in his bed, but he was unable to sleep.

In the middle of the night he got out of his bed and went quietly to this mother’s chambers. He knew the best path to avoid the guards.

It wasn’t that difficult to slip to his mother’s chambers. He knew where the queen’s maids slept. The last thing that he wanted was to smash his face against the annoying Lady Edwina or other maid in the middle of the night.

When he arrived to the bedroom, he saw that his father was still there, naked, embracing his equally naked mother and snorting slightly.

He practically didn’t make any noise, but it was enough to awake his mother, or maybe she was already awakened. She saw him immediately, her eyes already used to the darkness.

The queen moved gently his husbands arm that was trapping her. She then planted a tender kiss on his bearded face. The king moaned some unintelligible words. And she got up.

She was fast and pushed his son to her changing room and quickly closed the door behind them.

“By all the gods of Eternia! What are you doing here?”

Adam realized that it had been a bad idea.

“I couldn’t sleep!” said Adam looking to the perfect form of his mother’s breasts. He was obsessed.

“Imagine if your father sees you here! What do you think that would happen?”

Adam picked his mother’s right hand and placed it directly on his ranging dick. His other hand went to her breasts.

“You are a big boy! You can take care of yourself. You don’t need me to do that!” she removed her hand.

“It’s different… I thought you could do something… we could do something…”

“No! We aren’t in the Castle Grayskull anymore.” She was whispering but her tone was strong, “We are in the Royal Palace. Your father, my husband, is sleeping in the next room… I just made love with him…” his mother approached him, held his face in both of her hands and forced him to look directly to her deep green eyes. “What’s the matter with you?”

“I am obsessed! I want you! I need you!”

“Go to your chambers and take care of that… if you want to think about me… think… but you must understand that you can’t come here in the middle of the night! Not when I am with your father!”

“Can I do it here? Near you, touching you… it would help and it would be quicker.”

The queen didn’t answer. She kissed her son’s forehead and Adam took the gesture as a consent.

With his forehead leaned against his mother’s lips, looking down, to his left hand playing with her, with his right hand he put the loin-cloth aside and begun to massage his already erect member.

“You could masturbate yourself…”

“No… I am not willing to do that… I just made love with your father… hurry up…” she kissed him again in the forehead.

Adam moved his hips forward. With his meat in his hand he tried to brush his bulbous head it against his mother’s slit. She avoided him.

“You said to hurry up…”

“Not like that…” another kiss in the forehead, “come quick… your father can wake up at any instant…”

He moved his hand from her breasts to her chin and rose her head, then he bent forward to kiss her in the lips. She turned her face away.

“No,” he kissed her beautiful face.

His hand forced her chin again and this time he didn’t let her turn her face. Their lips met. He licked his way inside her mouth, then suck on her tongue, taking its tip between his lips. She had a strange flavor in her mouth, he thought while pumping his phallus. He considered the possibilities but there was no turning back, he was already kissing her and sucking her tongue. Any fluid remains that she may had in her were already in him. She also didn’t resisted anymore and was already returning his kisses.

His hand leaved her chin and travelled along her skin.

Adam moved his hips forward again. This time she didn’t avoided him. He brushed his head several times against her slit. He directed it below her hood and played around, trying to uncover her clit.

He broke the kiss.

“My father was there… that is why you avoided me…”

“Yes.”

“You are still wet from him…”

“Oh! This is useless… you are taking too much…” she replaced his hand on the massage and continued to rub his dick’s head against her uncovered clitoris.

Adam moaned and she muted him meshing her lips against his.

“I am almost there…”

She intensified the rhythm of her massage, pumping his member, back and forth, back and forth, rubbing his head against her vagina.

“That is good, mom!” he mumbled on her lips.

Her arm was already tired. Her other hand went to his testicles to rush him. Marlena smiled without breaking the kiss. One week ago, by this time, he had already ejaculated several times.

She gave up, and dropped on her knees to took him in the mouth. Her right hand was still pumping his member, but her left hand leaved his testicles to introduce a finger in his mouth. He begun to suck her finger… at least it lowered his sounds.

He took locks of her red hair in his hands and massage her head and nape. His hips begun to move and in a while he was making love with his mother’s mouth. She let him. She just wanted it quick. Her right hand was slippery from her saliva and his fluids. She moved it to her testicles and then to his rear. She massaged and sucked, while her tongue darted his pee hole. She even considered to introduce a slippery finger in his anus, but her son wasn’t ready for that. And it wasn’t needed.

He bucked and flooded her mouth with his milk. She suckled him and rose up, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Now go back to your room and take some sleep.”

He leaned against the wall searching for some support and nodded affirmatively. Her mother opened the dressing room door and got back to her bed.

The wooden bedframe cracked and his father awoke.

“Hey…” he murmured.

Adam approached the opened door and peeked inside. The bedroom was only lit by the soft moonlight of the twin moons that came from a window with the blinds partially closed. From the bed they couldn’t see him.

“Hey!” his mother answered, “the tiger has awakened!”

Crawling, like a feline she moved on the bed, approaching his laid body. She kissed his feet and went up, all along his legs. When she arrived to his sex, he was already erect again. And again, that night, she took another penis in her mouth.

“How… two times this night… it is my lucky night…”

Adam wanted to go away. He shouldn’t be seeing them. And yet, he also wanted to stay and spy them, watch all the private details of their relation.

He was a young man seeing two people having sex… it didn’t take long to be excited again.

On the bed is father was moving his hips faster, caressing his mother’s hair, not very differently from what Adam had made. He raised his body from the bed and moaned. Again, his mother drank it all.

“Honey, you can stop…” he said exhausted. She was still pumping with one hand and sucking him.

“I don’t want that you go soft… I still want you inside me…”

“Now? I… I… what is the matter with you?”

It seems that he was hard enough, even after his climax. Holding his penis in her hand, the queen mounted him. She moaned when she was invaded. Then she begun to move her hips, trusting, first slowly, but staidly increasing the pressure and the rhythm.

At that time Adam was already with his penis in his hand, beating, up and down. For some unknown reason he wanted to climax at the same time of his mother.

He used the loin-cloth to cover himself while he ejaculated. Then, embarrassed, he leaved his peeking position, and didn’t look to the queen’s bed anymore, where his parents laid lovingly on each other’s arms. He returned to his chambers. In the privacy of his bed he felt the urge to masturbate again. He did it, and it was almost dawn when he finally felt asleep.

***

“Wake up… time to wake up…”

The sun light invaded Adam’s bedroom when Adora opened the blinds. She jumped to his bed and didn’t stop. In her knees, she just jumped and jumped like she was a jumping athlete.

The morning sunrays entered from the window and could hit any part of the chamber, but they went straight to Adams face.

“Stop! Stop! Let me sleep!” his twin sister could be as annoying as Skeletor.

“You can’t sleep! It is already morning! We missed you at breakfast. And… I want to talk to you…”

He tried to open his eyes.

“What is it Adora?”

“I talked to Glimmer. I told her what had happened to us last night…”

“For the good Gods of Eternia! Do you tell her everything?”

“I have to tell somebody and you never listen to me! See… I am telling you something and you are already complaining! Sometimes it is impossible to talk to you!”

Adam tried to calm down. She made her point. Her reasoning seemed to have some flaws, but Adam needed to sleep.

“Very well, what do you want to tell me?”

“You broke my good mood!” she lied down behind him and embraced her brother.

“Adora… close the blinds and I will listen to you…” somehow he turned his head an gave her a kiss in the tip of her patrician nose.

Like a good twin, she agreed. She closed the blinds and got back to the bed, embracing her brother from behind. He felt her breath near his hear, and as he had only his loincloth he could sense the fabric of her tunic between his back and the sweet softness of her breasts.

“Hmmm? And?”

“I talked with Glimmer…” she kissed his hear.

Adam didn’t interrupt her this time.

“Well… we got pretty excited with the story… she was always asking me for more details… we were in my bed… and we begun to play with ourselves… I didn’t touched her and she didn’t touched me… but we could see our hands playing… it was good… we were facing each other… it was so good and intense... doing it with her is much better than when I do it alone… I still thought that she would touch me, but she never did… we both came almost at the same time and then, in the end, she gave me a small kiss in my lips… then she just giggled… oh! I really wanted that she touched me like you did!!!”

In her enthusiastic account, she settled her legs around his left leg. During her talk he felt her weight shift several times until, to his surprise, he felt her bare wet vagina touching his naked back thigh. Once… and then again…

“So, you did like it?” he smiled with his eyes closed, knowing the answer.

“Did I like it? It was the best orgasm in my life! You have to do it again! It is so different when I make it to myself… it is more… intense” intense seemed to be a new world in Adora’s vocabulary, since she was constantly using it. Her hips moved again. Her short tunic had rolled up, she was without underwear and her vagina, moisty with her story, had touched again his leg. He didn’t had doubts anymore and his male member begun to grew.

“Glimmer has been exploring the maze...”

“What?” Often Adora’s sudden changes of subject were hard to follow for her twin, “has she found something?”

“Only that the men in the palace masturbate a lot more than the women…” her hips moved again against him.

“Oh! After all there was a connection”, Adam thought. “I was serious!” he just said.

“So am I… she spends too much time looking to those mirrors… she caught Bow and Champ Clamp a few times doing it…” and her hips moved again… and again…

Adam went red. That was a private thing for men! If she saw Bow or Champ Clamp… she could had seen him…

“Glad that Fisto is out at Castle Grayskull!” he tried a joke, “it wouldn’t be pretty!”

“What do you mean?”

Adam was furious. She never understood his good jokes. Only the movement of her hips calmed him down.

“Fisto… biiiiig cybernetic hand…” he raised his right hand, “masturbation…” he even begun to simulate the movement, but there was no point, the joke was ruined!

“Ha!... Ha!... Haah!...” she sarcastically simulated a laugh, the last “Ha” was more intense and it was coincident with her hip movement.

“It was funny!”

“Never mind, Glimmer is more interested in Bow than in Fisto. Or even in you… she said that she never saw you doing it…”

Adam looked to his bedroom’s mirror. It was possible that someone could be watching them. Maybe even their cousin Glimmer.

“Could she bee on the other side of that mirror?”

“No, she is still asleep.”

So, possibly nobody was watching. Adam decided to annoy her:

“Al right, maybe I can do it again to you…” as he couldn’t hide his smile, he tried to dive his head on the pillow.

“Maybe!? You must…” she deviously returned the smile, with one hand in his chin, she approached her face to him, nose to nose, and they played with their noses like they played since they were kids, “or I can always ask to Glimmer… or Bow…”

The mention to Glimmer would have pass, but when she mentioned Bow, Adam knew that she had won their small childish fight… again.

Her pressure against him increased. Adam felt even more aroused. His sister was humping his back thigh again.

Probably she didn’t even had noticed at first, while telling her story, she was doing it slightly and slowly, but when she let a soft moan escape from her lips, she was already totally aware and her movement, and she willfully crushed her hips continuously against the skin of his twin’s leg, trying to get as much friction as possible.

“Remove your tunic… I want to feel your breasts against my back!” he asked. His left hand went to his back so could feel her tight and buttocks.

For an instant she raised her body and removed her tunic trough her head. Then, she crushed again her chest against him, and mounted his leg like it was a battle cat saddle on a quick gallop.

“Let me turn around…” he asked.

“Why?” she grunted entering in frenzy.

“I want to see you…”

She relieved the pressure just to allow him to find a new posture in the bed, with his face up. Adam went with his hands to her breasts and groped them. They were so firm, so turgid and so erect. And yet, her skin was so smooth and soft.

Adora had lost her pace and tried to recover it. She didn’t press her breast against his chest. His hands didn’t allowed her. She complained with a moan, the previous position seemed better for her and while rubbing in his leg their new position led Adam’s shaft there almost pointing to the ceiling, sometimes touching her belly when she bent forward. She really didn’t knew what to do with that piece of meat.

The only advantage is that he was caressing and massaging her breasts. He was cradling her breasts with both hands, then he raised his head and begun to suckle one nipple and an electric discharge went through her spine. Her hips moved and she launched another moan. She squirmed back and forth, her love fluids flooding his skin. Her breathing changed from moans to grunts as she worked herself hard. He just lay there looking to her beautiful body moving in desire, massaging and suckling.

Their eyes met. Adam’s deep blue almost black eyes met his sister’s bright blue eyes. She blushed. He had discovered to where she was looking.

“Touch it!” he said, looking to it.

“No.”

“Put your hand around it and masturbate me… like I did with you…”

“No!” Adora was being selfish and she knew it. He was giving all his body to her pleasure.

“Why not?”

“I… don’t know how… show me! If you show me… I will do it next time!” it was a lame excuse, but his brother was willing to show to her. He closed his hand around his manhood and begun to stroke it to her delight.

Adora couldn’t avoid to open her lips on a smile, what she was seeing was much more interesting that anything that Glimmer could see through a mirror.

Seeing her brother taking care of himself gave her the little push that she needed. In a little bit, Adora’s body went into a special kind of madness, smashing her soaked pussy on his abused leg. Quickly, Adam felt the tremors and shrives start through her body as she whimpered and moaned above him until the moans were transformed into a scream that Adam thought that could be heard in all the palace, from the top of the highest tower to the deepest dungeon. He squeezed her breast harder with one hand while with the other increased his pumping rhythm. But it was an impossible task. She was on her peak, while he had just beginning the climb.

So, she felt upon him, crushing finally her lovely jiggling breasts against his chest, with an expression of satisfaction all over her pretty face, her eyes looking into his. With her body above him, Adam had difficulty to pump his member, so he just caressed it slightly to maintain the stimulation.

“Stop it!” she said,

“No… you asked for it!”

“Stop it!” she demanded, “I will do it…”

And Adam saw his sister change position, turning gently on her left side. Looking down, she lied her head on his belly, while her body leaned to her left side half-embracing him, her marvelous breasts pressed against his right hip.

“I will take care of this little boy…”

“Little!?” Adam thought.

She slapped him in the hand and took his place. Her fingers were hesitant at first. She trembled when her fingertips touched his foreskin. But she didn’t give up, closed the fingers all around him and slowly begun to move all her hand, up and down. With his now free hand, he begun to fondle her long hair and massaging her nape.

With her head on his belly she could see it all, from the base to the top. His small blond pubic hairs, his throbbing cock, pulsing in her hand with his blue veins, the moving foreskin, the little hole in the top.

From time to time, she rolled her face down and kissed his belly. Her moistly lips leaving a trace in his skin. When she was satisfied with the visual inspection she moved her body up, brushing her breasts in his chest while still manipulating him.

“You got the hang of it!” he moaned.

She ignored him and her lips raised from his belly to his chest. Her tongue played with his nipples and sucked. She giggled when they become slightly more prominent.

Her lips followed her path up, to his neck, sensing his facial hair appearing in his shaved face. She planted a small kiss in his chin. Other in his nose. Then she giggled and suckled his nose as if it was a woman’s nipple.

He followed her in the giggles. He preferred so much this new position of his sister’s body. He could play with her breasts with one hand while the other wandered in her ass checks. 

Their lips finally met. First, she was just probing them. The lips touched slightly opened. Her tongue appeared and he opened a bit more to let her in. They fought a sword fight with their tongues. Then she sucked it inside her and he penetrated her mouth, just to face another tongue fight.

They were a while in it, until she moved trying to find another position.

“You are tired?”

“My hand is tired.”

“You can press it again your breasts or you can take it in your mouth…”

“You wish! Keep dreaming!”

Even so she moved down again, always with a hand pumping his penis, she approached her breasts to the mushroom head and massaged her breast with it. The all white flesh, then just the pink aureole, making circular movements with the head around it, then brushing against the slightly darker nipple, relishing the head and slapping it against her round boobs. Once, she pushed her hand down, stopped, looked to his pee hole and planted a kiss there. He didn’t came immediately but it helped him to approach a happy end.

When she was too tired, they rolled over, with him on top, and he just slid in member in her cleavage while he taught her to maintain her boobs pressed with her hands. They weren’t the massive jugs of their mother’s, so he wasn’t in their mother’s canyon, but even so she had a deep cleavage and it was wonderful. And Adam loved to have his phallus surrounded by that bouncing breasts, equally hard and soft.

He was one the edge. He had to warn her!

“Sis, you know what happens when a man reaches his climax?”

“I guess... so…” for a moment she seemed uncertain.

“They ejaculate… sperm…” and he did it, “a lot… of… sperm…” his hips bucked and bucked and he buried his dick even more on her cleavage. He splashed all her chest, some spurs hit her chin, lips, face and her blond hair. Then he felt on the bed, partially above her, with his shrinking member still on her young breasts.

“That was intense!” she fled behind him and went to the bathroom for a towel.

“I will show you what is intense…” he said when she got back.

He moved quickly and laid her down again in the bed with the weight of his heavier body. Her blond long hair waving in the air. The prince kissed her in the mouth but her mouth was too far from his objective. His tongue was the spearhead of his attack, his lips were the flanks. And he had ordered a general attack.

He was starting to move his face towards her and kiss her in her soft skin bellow her chin. She moaned and giggled and he responded by running his hands across her stomach and hips. His hands and fingers were nomads in a desert looking for an oasis. Just like his tongue.

An oasis was found in her breasts. He licked the aureole all around in circles and took a nipple inside his mouth. His tongue darted. With his hands he pushed her breasts together and her nipples promptly engorged even more by his continuous, alternate and desperate suckling. Adora arched her back giving all her full chest to his tongue work.

With his hands grabbing the flesh, Adam drew more of her into his mouth. He let her nipple slip nearly from his lips, then sucked it back in with as much of the surrounding boob as he could. She moaned. He allowed the breast to ease almost out again just to took it back, reiterating his moves establishing a dance rhythm. Like if he was with her in their dance classes.

He desperately recalled all the instructions he had received by the Sorceress and by his mother at Castle Grayskull. When he was more confident, he moved down. He wanted to make it memorably to his sister.

And she melted completely to his lips and tongue. Her body was shaking with anticipation and her hips begun to move and buckle even when he was still playing with her breasts.

In his path down, he played around her flat belly and introduced his tongue in her bellybutton, flooding it with saliva, her heard the sobs from Adora, but he knew that the biggest whimpers were still to come.

His head was between her tights. Her pungent scent underlined to him that she was already wet again. Her vaginal flavor was as sweet has her. Her pubic blond hairs were so tiny and soft. He nibbled her inner tights with his lips, brushing them in her sensitive skin. He didn’t needed oxygen to breath, just her intoxicating aroma.

Slowly the prince ran his tongue up and down her slit to get a taste of her nectar. His twins’ taste didn’t surprise him. Her smell and her skin’s taste were long familiar to him. This new taste of her honied nectar was just the final piece in the puzzle. So, he played around in a wide circle behind and above her clit to test her reactions. And her body language was eloquent. Her hood clit opened to him like a flower in the spring would open its delicate petals to the sun rays touch. He just explored her clit and all the areas around it with the snaky tip of his tongue while his hands had to hold strongly her hips, so she wouldn’t burry her sex against him, preventing him from working on his own terms.

They began a twin symbiosis, he would listen to her and comply to her, to his own pleasure. It was like they were connected by their thoughts and she would give him the answers to his unspoken questions: Where did she liked more? Where was she more sensible? Her body and her mind were giving him the answer. He knew that he was in virgin territory. In its voyages, his tongue felt her hymen like his fingers had felt before. She was also learning with him. Adam felt like a teacher to his twin, like their mother had taught him.

His arms went up and began to fondle her breasts allowing her freely hips to make love with his tongue. He buried his nose in her blond mound of Venus hair, and allowed her to violently crush against his tongue, lips and mouth in a strong balanced cadenza allowing them to forget all the world around. They were just concentrated in that single moment of her intense pleasure.

It wasn't long until he felt her body bucking. Her vaginal muscles were contracting and giving him a vaginal hymn full of pleasure sounds.

“Mom! Mom!” Adora cried underneath him before his tongue was flooded intensely with her sweet nectar.

Adam found odd that his twin would call their mother in one of the strongest orgasms she ever had.

“Adam! Adam!” he smiled while he licked, after all she was calling him. “Stop! Stop!” she still said, but why should he stop? She was already slowing down her moves and he was now tenderly giving his last licks while her orgasms faded away.

Her heavy breath took some time to return to normal. Her breasts inflating under his hands at each breath. When she could articulate a sentence, she finally spoke:

“Mom is here, Adam!”


End file.
